


How Things Could Have Been.

by Just_your_average_human_being



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_average_human_being/pseuds/Just_your_average_human_being
Summary: Death Note, but Light Yagami has actual friends to keep him from becoming Kira. Someone still becomes Kira out necessity of the plot, but they're no Light Yagami (lets face ot, no one would ever be able to actually mimic what Light Yagami did).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	How Things Could Have Been.

***Light***

He was bored out of his mind, waiting for class to end. He understood why he had to finish school, he couldn't exactly get into college without a high school diploma for some reason, but both he and his parents wanted whats best for him so he'll suffer.

But, it was boring hearing the teacher drone on about things he already knew. Besides, he didn't even teach the subject correctly and had the audacity to act like it was the students fault for failing the test again. 

Though, the students anger at that did make him a very popular kid in class, during lunch and after school he had his entire class surrounding him so he could reteach the lesson. 

For now though, he was stuck in a boring class, watching his peers ignore the idiot they called a teacher. Occasionally, he would out the window instead as if it would provide any monitude of entertainment. Beat looking at his classmates. 

That's when he saw the notebook falling out of the sky with a certain grace he didn't think an inanimated object could possess. Well, it certainly sparked his curiosity, because hello, notebook falling out of the sky. 

So now he was eagered for class to end for entirely different reasons. 

In what felt like forever, the bell rang and he was rushing out of class, the urge to check the notebook out rushing through his veins. 

Coming to a stop before it, he quickly snatched it up. _Death Note? A notebook of death?_ He asked himself, scanning the cover. 

Just as he moved to open it and examine the book more, a loud voice made its way across the yard. "HEY LIGHT! WHAT'S KEEPING YA?" With a small wince, he turned to his friend. Moki, bounced over to him, skirt flouncing in the wind, "You promised to go out with me today!" 

She looked radient as always, her mocha skin glowing the sun and eyes shining in excitement. He outfit was expertly matched together in a way that would any other man falling to their knees. There was this simple, elegent perfection to Moki. 

But, right now, he was annoyed with her. He wanted to check the notebook out. 

"HEY!" He blinked to see Moki's hand waving in his face. "Don't space out on me. What? Did I make you swoon? Are falling for me?" She gently teased, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the courtyard. "What an accomplishment that'll be, you falling in love with a woman." 

"Sorry, I got distracted by this falling notebook. Look at it." He handed it over, letting his friend flip through the book. "It's probably some chain letter." That didn't stop him from noticing how Moki pursed her lips at the book. 

"I guess so," she finally declared, tucking the book into her own bag. "I can keep it in my room. My folks wouldn't glance twice at this thing with my set up." He nodded at that, Moki was a pastel goth to her very core and a Death note screamed goth. "But first, you promised me a birthday date!" 

Oh yeah. Suddenly the notebook didn't matter anymore. Moki offically turning seventeen is more important than some dumb prank anyways. 

Oh how wrong he was.


End file.
